


Mine

by KylosLeftTit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Glove Kink, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Yes Sir, enjoy, i wrote this in a fever dream at 3 am, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosLeftTit/pseuds/KylosLeftTit
Summary: After Kylo catches a First Order guard flirting with you when he's not around, he feels the need to restate his claim on your heart and your body.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Mine

“Home. _Now._ ” 

You knew better than to question the Supreme Leader, especially when he’s feeling possessive. You didn’t even know how it happened. One moment you had been enjoying a night off in the lounge, one reserved for higher officers, the next a petty officer was getting too comfortable for your liking and sliding his hand up your thigh. 

And, _of course,_ before you could tell him to fuck off, Kylo had to enter the room and see the man’s hand on you. 

He was at your side in an instant, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you into his chest away from the man, deep voice demanding to know what was going on.

The officer’s face drained of color as he saw who took you from him, and it didn’t take long for him to connect the dots, that you were the Supreme Leader’s girl. That he had fucked up. 

Kylo let him run, his eyes focused on you, brown eyes almost impossibly darker as he looked at you and the only words to fall from his lips were, “Home. _Now.”_

You scurry through the halls back towards your shared apartment, and the second you close the door behind you, you shove your hand through your hair. You felt bad because you knew Kylo was the jealous type. And he just so happened to walk in as someone made a move on you. He knew you were faithful (as you’d often reaffirmed for him in the bedroom) and yet he never could ease the little green monster whenever someone hit on you. 

You pace the length of the entryway, waiting for him. You didn’t know exactly where he was but when you left, you knew he wasn’t far behind. And sure enough, not five minutes later, he comes in through the front door, robes billowing out behind him.

“Kylo—”

You barely get a chance to say his name before his lips are on yours in a bruising kiss, his tongue darting into your mouth, claiming his territory and asserting his dominance. His hands grip your hips and pull you against him where you can _clearly_ feel the bulge in his pants.

Your eyes widen as he kisses you, your hands flying up to his chest to push him off. “Kylo!” you gasp when your mouth is free. “What?”

“You’re mine,” is the only explanation he offers, his voice little more than a growl. “That man thinks he can touch you without permission like you’re up for grabs. But you’re _mine_.” His eyes soften ever so slightly as he looks at you, one hand reaching up to caress your face like it’s the most beautiful thing in the world to him. 

He’s not mad with you. You lean into his gloved hand, sighing softly and closing your eyes. “Yours,” you repeat. You reach out to grab him and pull him closer, but it’s then that you’re reminded of his situation. Your eyes flutter open and you glance down at his crotch where there is a very obvious tent in his pants. “Kylo?”

He doesn’t respond right away as his hand travels to the back of your head, burying his fingers in your hair and gripping it tightly to create a dull sensation, one that makes your stomach flip. He pulls slightly, tilting your head back before he ducks his head down, kissing a line down your throat to your collarbone where he bites down gently. 

A moan falls from your lips as you let your head fall back so he can have full access. 

He lingers on your neck for a while, biting and sucking a spot onto your skin, his tongue darting out to taste your skin and he finally pulls away to look at you. His eyes are dark, smoldering with a passion you rarely see. He looks you up and down, his lips parting with desire. “Go to the bedroom and make yourself ready. I’m going to remind you who you belong to. You have three minutes, and then I’m coming. I’m taking control. You will listen to me and obey every order. And I don’t plan on playing nice.”

Your breath hitches in your throat as you look at him and you can tell he’s serious. There’s a lust in him tonight that can’t be quenched until he has full control. He lost that control in the lounge when the stranger touched you and he has every intention of reclaiming it. 

“O-Okay.” You pull away from him, one step at a time, and only when there’s about a yard of space between you do you turn your back and run the rest of the way to your bedroom. You can feel his eyes boring into your head right up until you close the door behind you. You press your back to it, holding your hand over your heart. It races, filled with anticipation. He gave you an order and you know you have to obey. The Supreme Leader commands nothing but respect and there are consequences to disobedience. 

You rush to carry out his orders. With every step you shed another article of clothing, dropping them in the hamper when you’re finally bare, climbing onto the bed and settling yourself in the center against the headboard. Arms fall folded over your chest, you close your legs and bring them up, searching for a little bit of warmth. The bedroom is cold, goosebumps rising on your skin. But you know he’ll be here soon to warm you. 

At exactly three minutes, Kylo enters the room. He’s shed his cloak, but he remains fully dressed, black tunic, pants, and gloves adorning his body. He closes the door behind him, turning the lock with a final click. You will not be leaving his room or him anytime soon. Dark eyes turn up and when he sees you he grins. He walks over towards the foot of the bed and stops, his eyes never once leaving your body. “He’ll never get to see you like this,” he says, referring to the officer who touched you. “Naked, beautiful, _mine_.”

“Yours,” you agree again. 

He pauses for a moment before looking at you, his lips curling back. “Sir,” he corrects. “You will call me ‘sir’ or ‘Supreme Leader’ tonight. Anything else will get you punished. Do you understand me, baby?”

You nod. “Yes, sir,” you mumble, looking at him with wide eyes. Already his commanding tone is causing the arousal to pool between your legs. Whenever he takes charge like this it’s always an experience that you won’t forget. And one that you can’t wait to have. 

“Good girl,” he muses as he walks towards you, crawling onto the bed from the foot. 

He moves slowly and you can tell he’s trying to build your anticipation and it’s working. He looks like a predator stalking his prey, and you have never been so willing to be a man’s meal. He stops in front of you, sitting back on his heels as he reaches for you. A hand finds your hips and pulls you forward onto him as the other travels up your chest to trace the curve of your breast. His eyes devour you, looking over every inch with desire. “This body… So beautiful. Beautiful and mine. That man will never be able to touch you like this.” He lowers his lips to yours kissing you deeply as he pulls you flush against him, the leather of his outfit biting into your chest.

Your moan is swallowed by his mouth as he pushes you back, laying you down onto the soft pillows so your back is supported. His legs straddle you, his hands come up to cage your head, and he begins to kiss down your lips to your jaw and down your neck. He latches onto you, sucking and biting down on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, his favorite space to claim you. 

You know a mark will be there in the morning, but you don’t care. You know he needs this and you’re so happy to provide. You reach your hands up, trailing them up his back before tangling them in his hair.

But he stops abruptly, pulling away from you with a low growl settling in the base of his throat. His eyes flash. “Did I say you could touch me yet, babe?” 

Your lips part with bated breath and you shake your head. “N-No, sir.” Your hands fall back to your sides, your hands gripping the sheets and twisting them tightly.

He looks at you, brown eyes tracing every curve of your body. “You will not touch me,” he finally says, giving the first order of the night, “no matter what I do to you, you hear? And if you disobey...” He lets the threat hang in the air but you can tell there’s something that will follow. And you can’t tell if you want to disobey or not.

But for now, you appease him. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good girl.” He crawls over you, nudging his knee between your legs and pushing it against your core, giving you some friction where you need it most before he ducks his head down to kiss your neck. “If you disobey I’ll have to punish you,” he growls against your skin, letting the vibrations send shivers through your body. “Now be a good girl and hold still.” He kisses your skin again, starting at his mark before making his way down to the valley of your breasts. His lips are so gentle as he takes a turn, deciding to focus on your left breast, kissing right above your heart before working his way down to your nipple as his hand finds your other breast and begins to knead it. The leather of his glove is cold and rough against your skin but god it feels so good as he digs his fingers into you. He’s taking his time, worshiping your chest, and it makes you squirm beneath him as arousal pools in your stomach. 

You grind down on his knee, arching your back beneath him as he takes you in between his teeth, biting down just enough to send shivers through your body. A gasp leaves your lips and you grip the sheets tighter, twisting them in between your fingers. “S-Supreme Leader,” you gasp out, your fingers itching to bury themselves in his hair. “Please. Please I want to touch you.”

He bites down harder, enough to send waves of pleasure through you while also adding an ounce of pain while he grips you tighter. “Not until I say so.” He moves his head down to suck a spot on the underside of your breast. “Be a good girl for me now,” he says as he pushes his knee into you, forcing your hips down.

“Please!” you cry out again as you feel his lips. The sensation paired with the friction between your legs is enough to drive you wild, and you need him. You need to touch him, need to feel skin other than his lips. You want his body flushed against yours as he pounds into you, taking you for all you’re worth. 

And, in a mindless moment, you do just that, all obedience going out the window as your hand shoots out to grab onto his head, tangling your fingers in his black locks and pushing his head down, holding him there.

And then he stops.

The atmosphere changes.

You can feel it, the shift tangible, and you know you made a wrong move. He said he was in control. He told you not to touch him. And yet you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.

He pulls away from you, his eyes dark and heavy as he sits back on his heels between your legs. “What did I say?” he asks in a low voice.

Your breath hitches in your throat as you hear him and you squeeze your eyes shut. “You said not to touch you,” you answer in a small voice.

“And what did you do?”

You bite your lip. “I touched you.” 

“You did. And you know what happens now.” He climbs off of you, walking across the room to the dresser where he reaches into a bottom drawer. He grabs something you can’t see and turns around, holding the item behind his back. “Put your hands above your head and hold them there,” he orders you in a cool voice. 

Your hands tremble as you reach up to obey him. Your wrists fall just below the intricate metal designs that make up the headboard and you have an idea of where this is going, but it’s not until he’s walking to you and sliding a pair of padded leather cuffs over your wrists, looping the chain in the metal and tightening them to the point of snugness where they won’t fall off but won’t hurt you that you truly know. 

“If you won’t obey me on your own,” he muses as he fastens the last buckle, “then I’ll make you obey me.” He stands back to watch you all spread out for him, a devious grin on his lips.

The chain of the cuffs is just long enough you can pull your hands down to the top of your head, enough that you could roll over onto your stomach if need be, but it’ll be too short to reach Kylo in whatever he does. This is your punishment, you realize. You won’t even be able to touch him if he gives you permission. 

He crawls back over you, looking down at your body, humming to himself. “Where was I? Oh, right.” His hands grope your breasts again, digging the leather of his gloves into your flesh. “Here.” He kisses beneath them, trailing his lips down towards your throbbing cunt. But he doesn’t land where you need him most. He stops, letting his hands trail down to your legs, massaging your inner thighs. “So wet for me already,” he muses, and for a moment you think he’s just going to sit there, but then he plunges two gloved fingers into you, slowly swirling them around your throbbing cunt, curling up and down to hit the best spots.

Your lips fall open with a gasp and your eyes squeeze shut as you squirm beneath him. You try to close your legs to get some friction, but he just pushes them apart as he settles his head between them, taking your sensitive bud between his lips and sucking harshly. 

Moans and pleas fall from your lips as you writhe, the pleasure coursing through your body and it’s not long before you feel the pressure coiling in your stomach. “S-Supreme Leader!”

He doesn’t answer you and the leather inside of you keeps pumping, swirling with their agility for now. Because once he adds a third he won’t really have mobility and he wants to tickle all the best spots for you first before stretching you even further.

His gloves rub against you in the best of ways as you arch your back into him. Little gasps and moans are flooding from your mouth, and you feel the tension building more and more.

As if sensing the impending pleasure in you, he smirks and hums against your bud. He mumbles, “Cum for me baby,” sending pulses through your body. “I want to feel your cum on my fingers, want to taste you. And then, if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you touch me.” He fits in a third finger, setting up a steady pace as he pumps in and out of you. A moan of his own falls from his lips as you soak him and you can’t help but be spurred on by the sound. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” you cry out, your body leaving you with no choice but to obey as you cum around his fingers, effectively drenching the leather of his gloves. But as amazing as the orgasm is, it isn’t enough. You want him inside of you, fucking you until you see stars. You crane your neck to look at him, but when you see he’s still fully dressed you can’t help but whine. “Supreme Leader, please.”

You can see the internal war in him, the two sides battling it out. Does he give in and fuck you until you can’t take it anymore or does he hold off, putting you through more of a punishment until he feels you have earned him? He struggles with this for a moment, but it doesn’t take him long to decide, the need to own you, body and soul, too overwhelming to deny.

He reaches down and grips you by the ankles, flipping you over onto your stomach. His hands nudge your hips, trying to help guide you to your knees. “Ass up, baby,” he orders, and you can hear the rustling of fabric behind you as he pulls away to begin undoing his pants.

You obey, leaning forward onto your elbows to help wiggle your knees under you, presenting yourself for him. You drip with need, your legs trembling as you feel him behind you.

It takes a minute, but soon his hands come to trace the curve of your ass, running his fingers over you. The gloves are gone, and you can feel him digging his thumbs into your lower back as he grips you. “So good for me… Even when you disobeyed, you took your punishment like a good girl. You’ve earned this and I’m gonna fuck this cunt until you can’t stand anymore."

You bury your face into the pillow in front of you, moaning at his words. They make you even more needy, wanting him to just be inside of you already. “Please,” you beg again. “Please, Supreme Leader, I need you.”

“I know,” he says as his tip approaches your entrance. “But first,” it ghosts the slick between your legs, just barely dipping into your folds, “who do you belong to?”

You gasp and pull back up again, gripping the headboard tightly and resisting the urge to just rock backwards onto him. “You! I belong to you!”

And that’s all he needs before he thrusts into you, quickly bottoming out with the force and filling you completely to elicit a scream from your lips. He rocks back and forth into you at first, building a slow but steady pace as he treats you well, holding you like you’re the most important thing in the world to him, which you most definitely are. 

It feels so good and you grip the headboard tighter, breathing heavily as you feel him moving in and out of you.

His pace slowly speeds up, the sounds of your breaths mixing with the sound of his skin on yours. He slowly curls over you, reaching forward to cover your left hand with his as his right hand keeps gripping your waist. His bare chest falls on your back and you finally feel his skin like you’ve been craving all night. 

“ _Oh!_ ” you gasp out as he nails that perfect spot inside of you, squeezing your eyes shut, and letting your head fall forward, whimpers and moans tumbling from your lips. “Supreme Leader!”

“Say my name,” he says as he picks up the pace, driving into you with renewed vigor and need. “I want to hear you say my name.”

“K-Kylo!” You feel the familiar feeling building up in you, the one that only he can cause. “Fuck, Kylo, I’m close.”

“I know, baby,” he says as he places a kiss on your shoulder, picking up the pace to help you. “I know. Come on, just a bit more.”

You don’t know how long you can hold out for. The coil in your stomach is dangerously close to snapping and at any second you’re ready to tumble over the edge.

He thrusts harder, deeper, and you can tell he’s about ready to tumble over that edge with you when he gives you one final order. “Cum for me and scream my name, babe. Let me hear you.”

And that’s all you need before you come tumbling. Your body clenches around him like a vice, your orgasm gripping you from head to two as your whole body tenses and squeezes around him. And from your lips, you scream his name like a desperate prayer.

Your orgasm is what does him in and you can feel him exploding inside you, filling you with his semen as he falls over the edge. His hand grips yours, his fingers digging into your hip.

It doesn’t last long, but it feels like a blissful eternity before you come down from your high, your chest heaving with labored breaths. Your body is spent, and you want to collapse onto the mattress, but your restraints still hold you up.

Kylo sits in you for a moment more before he slowly pulls out. He kisses your shoulder again before he reaches up, undoing the buckles for the first cuff which is quickly followed by the second until your wrists are freed.

You ease yourself back down onto the mattress, turning on your side so you can look up at him with a smile. You reach up and grab his face, easing him down to you. “I’m yours,” you whisper as you press your lips to his gently. “I love you, Kylo.”

He smiles against your lips, holding your own face as he leans up to kiss your forehead. “I love you too. Wait here. I’m going to go get a towel.” He’s gone but returns a minute later with the fluffiest towel you own. He dabs it along your forehead and your body first, wiping up the sweat there before he dips it between your legs to clean your mixed juices. And when he’s done he tosses the towel to the side before he gathers you in his arms and lays down with you. He reaches down to grab the covers, pulling them up over your shoulders before he sets his arm on your waist and traces circles with his hand there.

You sigh under his touch, smiling softly as you scoot closer to him, reaching out to hold him too. 

He sighs as he feels your hand on his torso, tugging you closer so you’re flush against him. His legs tangle with yours as he keeps you close to him, smiling softly. “You’re beautiful, you know that right?” he asks, his voice a gentle whisper.

You nod, grinning softly. “I know. You tell me often.”

“Well I mean it. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and you’re all mine. I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

“There isn’t anyone else’s I'd rather be. No one gets to love me like this. No one except for you.” You press a kiss to his jaw before you settle into his side. “Hold me, Kylo. Just hold me and love me and I promise you I’ll never leave.”

“Always.” He strokes your back and hair, tucking you into him and keeping you in his embrace. “Go to sleep, my love,” he says as he presses his lips to your forehead and then to your own lips. “I’ll protect you in the night, and hold you close until the morning. And then I’ll worship you like the queen you are when you awake.”

You nod, a yawn already splitting your lips. “That sounds… perfect.” You’re already dozing to sleep, but before you drift off, you hear him.

“Sweet dreams, my love. Goodnight. I love you.”

And you can rest in peace. 


End file.
